Play A Game
by Wishlist93
Summary: ... The way he told the story was so...beautiful. I was speechless at that moment. I wished I was the girl...lucky girl! ... Includes a game of Truth or dare! Scully POV MSR! Oneshot!


Title: Play A Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully. I wish I did...

Summary: ...The way he told the story was so...beautiful. I was speechless at that moment. I wished I was the girl...lucky girl... Includes a game of Truth or dare Scully POV. MSR! Oneshot!

Sorry for grammar mistakes; english isn't my first language and I'm just 15...

Please review )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Play A Game**

It was monday morning. I was sitting in the office, waiting for Mulder. I looked at my watch; 9:30 AM.

Damn, why does he always come late.

I felt relieved, as I heard footsteps coming closer...I smiled as Mulder walked trough the door. His hair was a little messed and he looked tired.

He really lookes cute this morning...he always does.

„Hey Scully" , he said.

„Mulder where have you been? We have a meeting with Skinner in ten minutes..." , I said to him. I tried to sound a little annoyed...it worked.

„Calm down, Scully. I did talk to Skinner five minutes ago, he canceled the meeting. He didn't told me why ,but he said that he isn't going to be here today" , he told me.

„Ohh...okay. What are we going to do? Do we have a case?"

„No...Skinner said, we have a lot of paperwork to do"

„Well, let's start then" , I said

„Yeah...this is going to be so much fun..." , he mumbled. He sounded like he already now was bored beyond belief.

„Come on, it isn't that bad..." I said and we both started to work.

We sat in silence for about an hour...until

„Scully"

„Yeah"

„I'm bored"

„Can you do me a favor? Stop acting like a child and go back to work, Mulder." I said not looking at him. It didn't even last ten minutes, Mulder started talking again.

„Sculleeeeeeee. I'm bored." , he whimpered

„Okay, Mulder. To be honest I'm bored too." , I admitted

„Let's play a game"

„No, Mulder."

„Oh come on, Scully. Don't be a bore..."

„You think I'm a bore?" , I asked him and sounded a little hurt. I hoped he didn't realize it...he did.

„I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that" , he apologized

I just shook my head and looked down at my hands, who were resting in my lap.

„Of course not...", I whispered to myself. Mulder didn't hear what I said, fortunately.

„So...what about the game?" , he asked me

„I don't want to play a game, Mulder."

„Okay then let's just...talk"

„Talk?" , I asked and looked at him.

„Yeah..." He nodded.

I really didn't know how to start the conversation...we never just...talk. I looked at Mulder, he didn't look like he was going to start either.

„Mulder...let's play a game" , I finally said. He smiled at me. What a smile...so charming.

„What about Truth or Dare?"

„Oh Mulder, I don't know..."

„Come on, Scully. Please." , he said with puppy eyes

That's not fair. How can somebody say no to that face...

„All right...but I start. Truth or dare?"

„Truth" , he said smiling

„Did you ever smoke?"

„I tried, when I was younger but no I never really smoked! Truth or dare?"

„Truth" , I said.

„Okay let's see...when did you get drunk for the first time?"

„Actually I never got drunk" , I said proud of myself.

„What? Wow Scully...not even once?"

„No not really drunk, maybe just a little groggy sometimes"

„When was the last time then?

Oh no I don't want to bring it up again...I just wanted to forget about it. Shit.

„It...It was when Van Blundht was with me, before you...you know?" , I told him shyly

„Ohh...yeah" , he said

„I guess it's my turn...Truth or dare?"

„Truth"

„When was your first kiss?" , I asked and winked at him.

„Now it's getting interesting..." , he said and smiled at me.

„I was 13...it happened on the beach."

„Details, Mulder. I want some details"

„Uhh, Scully. Okay if you want some details...you get them. It was a very hot day in August. I was on the beach with a girl. Her name was Lilly, Lilly Drakens. She was very cute, brown hair, green eyes. She was beautiful. We were swimming in the ocean...I got closer to her. We smiled at each other and then I wrapped my arms around her. I held her close for a while before we got under water together. And than...well...we kissed."

The way he told the story was so...beautiful. I was speechless at that moment. I wished I was the girl...lucky girl.

„Mulder, that sounds romantic" I said softly. He smiled.

„Yeah, It was"

„Did you two become a couple after that kiss?

„We did. I really loved her...I know I was just 13, but I really loved her, you know?" , he said almost sadly.

„Yeah"

„ So...Truth or dare, Scully?"

„Truth"

„Okaaay...When did you have your first time?"

I was a bit shocked as I heard his words. I didn't like to tell about personal things...I never did. I knew I can trust Mulder but we just never talked like this before. Mulder saw that I felt a little uncomfortable. He rose from his chair and came up to me. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

„Scully, you don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable" , he said gently as he knelt in front of me.

„No, it's okay. I tell you. I was 16...he was 18. We weren't really a couple, we just...I don't know. He was handsome, a crush boy. I was happy. I thought he was a great guy so one evening when my mom, dad and Melissa weren't at home I slept with him...It wasn't the way I hoped it would be, it was rushed and hard." , my voice broke and tears welled up in my eyes.

„Im sorry" , Mulder said softly. He took my hands in his and gave them a squeeze. I nodded. I didn't want to cry in front of Mulder, but I couln't held my tears back anymore, so I let them fall. Mulder pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

„Shh, it's okay" ,he whispered and stroked my back.

„I can't believe I told you this...no one knows about it, only you." I pulled away to look into his eyes.

„I'm glad you told me, Scully. It's easier to deal with things like that if you talk about them."

„Yeah...back then I didn't have somebody to talk to, exept my parants and Melissa. Now it's different."

„If you need to talk to somebody...I'll be there for you" , he told me softly.

„Thank you, Mulder...Truth or dare?" , I said smiling

„Dare"

„I dare you to...hug me" , I said shyly. He grinned at me.

„With pleasure" , he said and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe for the first time in a long while. I felt safe in his arms.

_The End_


End file.
